The Phoenix
by Code LJ
Summary: This is the fourth in a series about Lady Jaye that started with "The Mission."  Lady Jaye has now assumed control of the former Cobra organization, but her former teammates have mixed feelings on the subject, especially Flint.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to characters other than the ones I have created. _

_Author's Note: This is the fourth in a series about Lady Jaye that started with "The Mission." I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1

"Phoenix Industries requests the honour of your presence at a charity gala event…" Duke read to his teammates in his office. "We have orders to send representatives since we are still watching this former Cobra organization. So, I hope you are up for an evening hob knobbing in a Scottish castle."

He looked around at his fellow Joes. "Basically, it's a babysitting detail, just making sure that Phoenix doesn't 'rise up' as Cobra in disguise. I know they have been under surveillance by the UN, but this has also been shoved on us as well."

"Flint and Scarlett will head up a team of Joes that won't embarrass us in a social setting! Not only are we to keep an eye on Phoenix members, but top brass from countries around the world will be there, as well as political leaders and don't get me started on the private sector…."

Flint and Scarlett exchanged a glance. "Maybe we should look down a list," she murmured to the warrant officer. "At this point, I'm not sure who we could take!"

Flint smiled, an unusual look for the warrant officer as of late. He would get to see Lady Jaye and hopefully this time, be able to take her aside and talk to her in private. He needed to see who she was. He had caught glimpses at the meeting but still felt, in his gut, that she was playing a role. He just hoped it wouldn't become permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The Phoenix executives were going over the details of the gala.<p>

"Everything is set," the Baroness purred. "This is going to be an evening to remember."

"I would hope so," replied Lady Jaye, giving the Baroness a guarded look. "We have a lot riding on this. We are introducing ourselves to the world and hopefully picking up future clients, as well. We can't afford to foul anything up!"

"Of course," the Baroness said, "we have our own guards set up as security, thanks to Major Blood and his training. Plus, as you know, we have several, ahem, babysitters coming as well from the American military."

"GI Joe," Jaye murmured, looking thoughtful. "Yes, we'll have to find a way to keep them occupied. We can't have them interfering, not with all the leaders we will have present."

Lady Jaye looked at the Baroness. "Major Blood with security, you and I mingling with the guests, Zartan…" she frowned.

"Zartan," the Baroness said with contempt, "will work on covert ops. Knowing how good he is at judging character, we will have him mingling with guests as well as checking on security, but in disguise so that he is not associated with us. Kind of our go between, you could say."

Jaye nodded. "That sounds like a role he will play well. As for the presentation…"

"It is taken care of. The silent auction, for the children's hospital, will also run smoothly. You worry too much. That is why you leave these details to me," she said, her accent heavy with irritation.

"Of course," Jaye murmured. "I suppose I am nervous and want us to make a good impression," she said in way of an apology. She inwardly winced. Working with this diva was seriously causing a migraine. While her uncle may have strong feelings for the woman, she personally could only take her in small stages. It was good that their paths did not cross too often. Often, Jaye found herself holding her anger or irritation in check with some caustic comment the Baroness would make.

She managed to escape to her office with some excuse or another. She was sure the feeling was mutual between herself and the Baroness. It was good that the Baroness was not in charge of the silent auction tonight. She would have to discretely remind her uncle to keep his date in check. Although his business was separate from Phoenix, he still had a good stake in the organization, and would not want tonight to be a failure.

Zartan was waiting for her. She sighed as she literally flopped down in her chair and looked across the room at him. "Is it just me? I seriously cannot stand her!"

Zartan chuckled. "I thought you were the one with the 'breeding' and let nothing ruffle your feathers, my lady."

Jaye rolled her eyes. "She'd try the patience of an angel! If I had to listen to any more….I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a great organizer and has done really well with this event, but seriously…" she sighed.

Zartan moved behind Lady Jaye and started massaging her shoulders. "Mmmm….that feels great," she sighed. "Too bad I couldn't fit in a massage before tomorrow night."

"Well, then, just relax and enjoy this now….I've learned a few things in my travels," he said softly, his voice close to her ear. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. She had no idea what was going on between the two of them. They had a mutual respect for one another and their skills as agents. She liked that he let her see a glimpse of his true self, that he trusted her that much. In return, she often confided in him about things she especially could not talk to her uncle about! Things like her slowly returning memory. The fact that even if she regained it, she probably would not leave Phoenix until the company was a success. She had a big investment in it already and wanted to see the company grow and prosper. Even if she wanted to, she could not leave it now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>If she made it through the night in one piece, without attacking someone, it would be a miracle! Lady Jaye wondered at this point if she would even have time to dress out of the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing to supervise the set up before the party began!<p>

Zartan appeared out of nowhere. She envied how he could do that…well, more so that he could disappear into nowhere, like she wanted to do now.

"Where's the Baroness? I thought this was her show," he said, liking the casual look of jeans and t-shirt that Lady Jaye was sporting.

Lady Jaye rolled her eyes. "Apparently, she has to dress. Like I don't!" She sighed. "This is never going to be ready. We'll fall flat on our faces and all rot in jail," she said with a frown.

Zartan chuckled. "It's not like you to be so negative. What all is there left to do?" He looked around the large ballroom. "Looks like it's ready to me! You get enough people in here, no one's going to notice one less banner or private alcove," he said sarcastically, gesturing at the alcoves in question.

He grabbed Lady Jaye's list. "I think I can handle this. What all is there left to do?"

"Not too much," replied Jaye, giving Zartan a look. "Why, are you volunteering?"

"Well, I figure it takes women forever and a day to get ready….I mean, what, the Baroness has been preparing all day? Just go and get yourself ready and I'll see to everything else."

"You're a lifesaver!" Jaye said with a smile. Without thinking, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I really appreciate it," she said shyly.

Zartan smiled. "Just save me a dance or two tonight. We'll see where that leads us," he added mysteriously.

Jaye smiled and hustled up the stairs to the room she had staked out earlier to change. What was she doing? Playing around with Zartan could be dangerous. While her heart, she knew now, still belonged to Flint, she didn't know how he felt about her, what with her new lifestyle. It could be he was angry enough to move on. She wasn't sure what she wanted either. Part of her wanted to explore the relationship with Zartan. He was so much more than she had ever thought and he obviously felt attracted to her.

Lady Jaye rolled her eyes. Okay, girl, she told herself, why are you going on like some cheap romance novel when so much more was at stake tonight! Get it together!

After dressing, Lady Jaye appraised herself in the mirror. The bodice of her black strapless gown hugged her curves while the skirt flared. Nothing too flashy, but simple and elegant. Something everyone would expect from the CEO of an up and coming company, she thought. Her subtle red highlights in her brown hair blended well with the simple but elegant upsweep created by her stylist. She was wearing it longer than she did when she was in GI Joe and for now, it worked. She wondered what Flint would think. Stop! she ordered herself. You cannot focus on him right now. You have a job to do, a business to launch. She hoped he was not going to be with the Joes here, no matter how much she missed his company. She did not want to worry about keeping Flint and Zartan apart when she had so much more to focus on!

There was a knock on her door. Destro entered the room, looking very dapper in his tuxedo. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked, waiting to escort her downstairs. "The guests are beginning to arrive."

Lady Jaye took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Now or never," she quipped to her uncle, who frowned at her flippancy. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm a bit nervous. I'll be fine in a moment." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, it almost seemed to be a different woman standing in front of him. A professional, he thought, with debutante training and breeding. Exactly what we need to lead this company, he thought proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>As Destro and Lady Jaye descended the stairs in the front hall, two sets of eyes watched the woman closely.<p>

From his corner, Zartan appraised his CEO. Yes, she looked every bit the professional. She would play that role tonight, he knew. Maybe later, he could find the woman in jeans and a t-shirt and help her relax and have some fun. Well, after all the stuffed shirts left, he chuckled.

The other set of eyes widened slightly at the sight of Lady Jaye walking down the stairs. His heart felt like it missed a beat. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Everything about her – her hair, her gown, her serene expression, it brought back so many emotions and memories. Could he find his love, his Ali, underneath all those layers? He hoped so and thought tonight might be the opportunity to try. He would get her alone and whisk her off somewhere to talk. He needed answers.

Lady Jaye plastered a smile on her face. Debutante training never fails, she thought. Her insides felt like jello and seeing Flint staring up at her did not help. Should she avoid him tonight? It might be wise. She didn't know if she was up to that roller coaster of emotions. It was hard to tell what he thought of her at this point. His face was impassive as he looked up at her. She refused to meet his eyes. Instead, she nodded at those surrounding him and other guests. She mingled, played the role of CEO, keeping the conversation light, but managing to steer it towards support for Phoenix. The symbol for her new company, a Phoenix rising from ashes, was pictured on a banner on one wall of the room. An adjoining room held the silent auction items which she saw was getting a good response, from the amount of people milling in and out of the doorway.

She excused herself from the group she was in and made her way to check on the silent auction. She could see the items offered, from a full day at an exclusive spa where reservations were extremely hard to come by to a limited edition automobile (only 30 were produced), were very popular with bidders. The children's hospital would be pleased.

A drink was placed in her hand and a low voice in her ear whispered, "Can I steal you away for a few moments so we can talk?"

She found herself looking into Scarlett's blue eyes. A smile crossed Lady Jaye's face. "Shana! It's good to see you!" and she gave her old friend a hug.

Scarlett was surprised. Was this an act or did Ali really remember who she really was? She found herself smiling back at her former best friend. "Is there a place where we can talk where someone won't need you for this or that? I've been trying to talk to you all night and it seems every time I get close, you're needed elsewhere!"

Jaye chuckled. "If we can find a hiding spot, I'd love it! Anything to get off my feet for a few minutes."

She led Scarlett through a door on the opposite side of the room, which led to a secluded hallway. Not stopping, Jaye led her friend through two more doors before finally stopping in a darkened room, lit only by the moonlight on the terrace outside.

Lady Jaye flopped onto a sofa. "Ugh," she groaned, laughing. "I'm so glad you found me! I really needed rescuing."

Scarlett stood looking at her. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked seriously.

Jaye grimaced. "Sorry," she said quickly. "Bad choice of words. Just a break from the party is nice and I really have missed talking to you."

Scarlett looked at her, her face unreadable. "Does this mean your memory is back?"

Jaye sighed. It would take a lot to win her friend back, she thought. So much was different in this new life of hers and other than Zartan, she had no one to talk to. Certainly no women friends. She had hoped…well, what had she expected?

"For the most part, yes. I still have some gaps, I suppose, but yes, since Mindbender hasn't been here to give me any more 'treatments,' I have slowly regained it back."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Scarlett demanded. "Why aren't you back with the Joes? Or better yet, why are you HERE?"

"I can't expect you to understand, but I guess the short of it is, I feel obligated to stay, obligated to make this a legitimate, successful organization." She gave Scarlett a sad smile. "It sounds stupid, I know. I mean, working with former Cobra agents who may or may not have had part in my capture and subsequent brainwashing. I mean, the ones you have in custody, yes, those are definitely the ones that were the leaders, but…." she trailed off, sighing again. "Like I said, I can't expect you to understand. Just know I have to stay and see it through. I'd love to work with the Joe team again and still believe in it. Hopefully I'll find a way in this life if I can't return to my old one."

Scarlett sat down next to her friend. She gave Lady Jaye a hug. "I can just tell by your tone of voice and body language that you're telling me the truth. To be honest, I've had Snake Eyes watching you and he was convinced from the beginning that you were still in there, even at the ambush. It's good to know my friend is still around, even if we don't get to work together."

Scarlett frowned. "What's this going to do to your relationship with Flint? I can't speak for him, but I think he is hoping you are coming home when your memory returns."

Jaye felt tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know what to do or even if there is one," she whispered.

Scarlett gave her friend another hug. "I hate to ask this, but what exactly IS up with you and Zartan? Is he the reason you and Flint can't…." she trailed off.

Jaye looked up quickly. "Nothing is happening with us. We're just friends, that's all. Shit," she laughed bitterly, "I hardly have enough time for myself, much less anyone else!"

Scarlett stood. "I'd better get you back before anyone starts worrying. I think everyone is watching you…no offense…..both for good and bad. If you're gone too long, it's going to look suspicious."

As if on cue, the terrace doors opened and Destro stood there, looking at the two women. "What are you doing in here?" he hissed. "The ambassador from Equador is looking to talk with you."

Jaye glanced at Scarlett, giving another sad smile. "Duty calls. Thanks for the talk." She gave her old friend another hug and whispered to her, "Call me. We'll get together and buy the stores out. There IS something good about being a CEO…your need for designer clothes!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Zartan wasn't too worried when he saw Lady Jaye slip off with Scarlett. He figured she deserved some girl time. She definitely wasn't getting it from the Baroness, he chuckled to himself. No, he was keeping an eye on Flint and General Hawk. Those were two who he thought would secret her away if they knew what exactly was going on.<p>

He caught Lady Jaye's eye when she returned to the main ball room and nodded, giving a small smile. He was sure the red headed Joe woman, Scarlett, would appear again as well. He frowned as he saw her pass through the room to Flint. He decided he'd better move closer to hear the conversation.

"Well?" Flint demanded from Scarlett. "Did you find out anything useful?"

Scarlett glanced around, uneasy. "Not here. However, I have an open channel to her now, but not tonight. She's swamped," she said, indicating the crowd gathered around Lady Jaye.

"She's back," she said, low enough for Flint to hear but hopefully no one else. His eyes lit up at this information and a smile played across his face.

"However….don't expect her to come running back. There's more, but that will have to save until later," she whispered. Louder, she said, "So, are you going to ask me to dance or what?"

* * *

><p>"What a night," Lady Jaye groaned, rubbing her sore feet. "Why can't designers make comfortable shoes," she moaned, "maybe that should be our next venture."<p>

The Baroness rolled her eyes, but Destro chuckled. "Ah, the price of beauty and vanity. You women will go to any lengths, won't you?"

"I think it was a success," Lady Jaye said to her team. "We have meetings booked through the next few weeks. It'll be good to finally get going and get these monkeys off our back," she said, although she wasn't quite sure which monkeys she was referring to. Right now, by the looks of it, she was thinking of the Baroness, who had complained, quite loudly, that being good was so boring.

"We raised quite a lot for the children's hospital and should be able to add a wing, as planned," she noted to the group. "That will go a long way to establish our legitimacy."

The assembled crew nodded, knowing how important appearances are. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am ready to turn in. I hope you don't mind if I say good night. We have several meetings to prepare for and I for one need some beauty sleep."

"Speak for yourself," the Baroness mumbled, causing Destro to frown at her. Oh yes, she thought sarcastically, let's not insult the niece. Family was so important to Destro. Too important at times. She sidled up to Destro, tracing a finger seductively down his arm. "Shall we turn in as well, my love?"

Lady Jaye tried to keep the revulsion down. Zartan caught her eye and she saw he felt the same. Without a word, he guided her outside to her waiting car and driver. "Will you be okay?" he asked, concerned.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think I can handle a drive home, being chauffeured, right to my front door. I'll let you know if there's a problem."

With that, she climbed into the car and was asleep by the time the driver had made it to the end of the castle drive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>She awoke with a start. Where was she? This was not the way back to her penthouse. Frowning, she leaned forward to speak to the driver. He seemed to not hear her, so she asked again, this time in Gaelic, "Excuse me, where are you going?"<p>

The car slowed and turned onto a dark drive. "Sorry, m'lady, but I think we're lost," he mumbled in English.

Jaye sighed, leaning forward. "I know there was a GPS unit in here before. Let's see what it says. If you'll hand it to me, I can work it. It's one of the Phoenix models."

"Not necessary, m'lady. Maybe we should just….talk." And with that, the driver took off his hat and she realized it was Flint sitting in the driver's seat. She sat back hard. This was what she wanted to avoid.

"You do know this is kidnapping, right?" she snapped. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Not kidnapping if the person goes with you willingly," he said with a grin. He had missed their sparring.

Jaye gave a big sigh. "Get me the damn GPS unit, will you? There are a hell of a lot more places to talk than on this drive. And," she added, giving him a pointed look, "did you not think of other cars passing this way from my co-workers, wondering what I'm doing on the side of the road?"

She got out of the car and wrenched the driver's seat open. "Get out," she demanded.

Flint's eyes narrowed as he got out. "All right, enough of the prissy routine. If you had made an effort tonight, it wouldn't have resorted to this."

"Oh gee, sorry," replied Jaye, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "I guess I was busy doing something at the time!"

They stood glaring at each other.

Jaye sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Okay, let's do it like this. I'm not sure if you're acting under your own orders or Hawk's. All I can say is it's been a hell of a long night for me and I personally would like to just get home and get a glass of wine and relax. Not to mention go to bed which I guess," she rolled her eyes, "is not on the agenda just yet. You drive and I'll navigate, ok?"

Flint looked at her thoughtfully. "Fine," he replied gruffly. They drove along in silence until they reached her building, with only Jaye giving out turn directions now and then. She fought to stay awake.

Finally, they were at her building and she gave Flint the passkey and directions to the underground garage.

"You do realize it's monitored at all times," she said pointedly to him. "It's not like this visit will go unnoticed but I'm too damn tired to care right now. I'll deal with it tomorrow," she sighed.

Flint frowned. "What are you saying…you can't see anyone you want to? What, they have you prisoner here?"

"No! Just get the car parked….there, that's the space reserved for the corporate cars. By the way, what DID you do with the driver?"

"No worries," Flint assured her. "He got a ride home."

Using her passkey, they made their way up to her penthouse.

Flint whistled when they walked in. "Nice," he commented, looking around. "Makes the PITT look….well, worse than it usually does, which says a lot!"

"It's home," Jaye said flippantly. "I've got to get out of this dress. No! That is NOT an invitation! Wait here," she ordered, shutting and locking the door of her bedroom.

She appeared a few moments later, her hair unbound and hanging loose at her shoulders, dressed in casual lounging pajamas. She figured they were pretty safe and shapeless. Then again, she thought with dread, he found her attractive in her old Joe uniform and almost everything else! She felt like hitting her head against the wall. She was not prepared to deal with this.

When she reentered the living room, Flint handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks," she murmured, settling down on a chair. She indicated the one across from her for Flint to sit. She was avoiding the couch.

Taking a sip, she looked at him for the first time. He looked good. A little haggard, but good. She was always a sucker for a guy in uniform, but in his tux, Flint looked good enough to eat. Out! she ordered that thought. I can't go there right now!

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked him after the silence started getting uncomfortable. She had checked him out and looked away, but she saw that he was still assessing her.

"Dash, please, it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. I'm not sure what you want….."

"You," he whispered.

She blushed. "I can't do this right now," she whispered sadly.

"Why not?" he demanded, getting up, pacing the room. "Scarlett already told me you have most of your memory back and your memory of being a Joe. Are you trying to repress what happened with us? What we meant to each other? Is your new job too important to even try?"

"Dash," she whispered. "It's not that. I…." She didn't know what to say. She got up and put her hand on his shoulder. She should've known better than to touch him.

He whirled around, grabbed her, and held her against him. Pressing his lips to hers, he felt her response. "Tell me you don't care for me," he whispered, holding her tight against him.

"Dash, you don't understand," said Jaye sadly. "I can't do this now."

He looked at her, angry. "What's more important than us being together right now? Tell me!"

She looked down at the floor as he suddenly released her. She knew he was angry and would be even more so when she spoke next. "The mission. Phoenix Industries' mission. You don't understand. I have to see it through. So many people are counting on me…" she broke off and a tear ran down her cheek.

When Flint saw the tear, he felt like a heel. If there was one thing Ali never did easily, it was cry. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. "When?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked, looking up, his face guarded.

Lady Jaye paced around the room, lacing and unlacing her fingers. She picked up a snowglobe that had a Scottish scene from her childhood that her uncle had given her as a welcome home present.

"It's like this snowglobe," she said sadly. "No matter what, no matter how hard they try, no matter how nice it looks, they are stuck inside and can never get out. I feel that way sometimes," she confessed. "I promised to see this through, until the company could run itself. Then, I'm charged with making sure it stays legitimate or I could go under as well. Do you understand what kind of pressure that is?" she whispered, looking down at the snowglobe, letting it slowly fall from her hands to the floor where it rolled to the side of her chair, unbroken.

"I love you," she confessed, looking at him. "But I don't know what we can do about it."

"Let me just take you away from this, come back and join the Joe team….Hell, just come back, you don't have to join anything…we'll get married and do the happy ever after thing!" Flint pleaded, running his hands through his hair, frustrated. He knew what the answer would be. Duty always came first for her. It was one thing he had always admired about her.

"I can't," she replied sadly, more tears falling from her eyes. She turned away, embarrassed and frustrated and heartbroken.

"I see," he replied. "Then I'll leave you. I guess I always admired your dedication. I just thought…." he left the words unspoken. I thought I might be more important to you, he wanted to say, but knew it wasn't fair.

She heard the door shut firmly behind him. Falling to her knees, she began to sob.


End file.
